Phytosterol is obtained from edible soybean oil and is essentially a uniform blend of plant sterols comprised primarily of sitosterol, campesterol and stigmasterol (available as Generol 122, Cosmedia, Dept. of General Mills Chemicals, Inc. Minneapolis). When employed in cosmetic and toiletry formulations, phystosterol apparently acts as auxiliary and primary emulsifier, emollient, consistency modifier and emulsion stabilizer. It has been suggested that phytosterol be employed as an auxiliary emulsifier in borax-beeswax cold cream formulations to promote water-in-oil emulsions. In addition, it has been suggested that phytosterol with its water absorbing capability in hydrophobic bases be used in protective water-absorbable ointment bases. The phytosterol apparently will act as a consistency modifier and emulsion stabilizer in typical oil-in-water emulsions of the triethanolamine sterate type. In addition, it has been suggested that the emollient and skin penetrating properties of soy sterols will impart a more supple condition to the skin. Furthermore, phytosterol has apparently been found to enhance gloss as well as contribute just a hint of creamy gel-like elegance to many skin care emulsion products.